


River of Fire

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: Space Wives [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Just a dash of angst, Reunions, Space Wives, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: In which, the Doctor reunites with her wife, gets flustered, escapes an exploding ship, and introduces her fam to River Song.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: Space Wives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746439
Comments: 3
Kudos: 193





	River of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, I'm missing river right now so here we are
> 
> #SpaceWives rules me life and i would give up my soul for a freaking reunion

Somewhere off in the far distance, something exploded. The Andromeda, aptly named after the Andromeda Galaxy, rocked and trembled with the force of of the explosion and threw her occupants to the floor.

Quickly scrambling to her feet, the Doctor hurriedly dragged her friends up and continued running. Her sonic was held out in front of her, guiding her along the way like a compass, while her fam trailed along, occasionally looking over their shoulders just in case.

As they turned a corner, the Doctor shakily came to a stop and eyed the corridor before her. It was being devoured by roaring flames and there was no way of getting passed them safely. They would need to go another way. 

"What do we do now?" Ryan asked worriedly.

"This way!" The Doctor decided then turned and ran down a different corridor.

Thankfully her friends didn't ask anymore questions which allowed her to focus her full attention on finding the TARDIS and getting them out of there without harm.

Something exploded again, this time much closer, and the Doctor wobbled dangerously. She quickly put a hand out and placed it against the metal wall to steady herself, then pulled it away at the heat emanating from the metal.

"Is it just me or are those explosions getting closer?" Graham called.

The Doctor ignored him, brows furrowed and panic welling in the pit of her stomach, as she continued to run. The TARDIS should be nearby. The Andromeda wouldn't last much longer, they had to hurry. 

Putting her best foot forward, she sped onwards and down the nearest corridor not yet consumed by flames.

To her delight, the corridor she'd chosen was the corridor she needed. At the end of it, standing by the double doors to the ship ballroom, was her beloved TARDIS. Dark grey smoke was gathered on the floor around it like an extremely thick blanket, but the Doctor paid that no mind and smiled thankfully.

"Come on, fa-!"

The Doctor didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as something barrelled into her from the right and threw her harshly to the floor. She grunted then wheezed, eyes closed tightly against the dull pain blooming in her back at being tackled. 

"Get down!" A familiar voice yelled, presumably to her fam considering the Doctor was already involuntarily on the floor. 

Following the order, another explosion boomed, this time much closer. Extremely close, in fact. The Doctor opened her eyes, ignoring the body on top of hers, and looked to her right. Debris was thrown around the spacious corridor, hitting opposing walls and landing on the floor.

Smoke followed it, along with flames that were greedily searching for as much oxygen as they could find.

Creaking drew her attention from the afermath of an explosion and she looked up. Her eyes widened at the face staring down at her, but she had no chance to even open mouth in surprise because they very familiar face looked away from her and up at the ceiling.

The Doctor followed her gaze and spotted the ceiling above them slowly bending, breaking. The creaking continued as the ceiling (ship roof, the Doctor forcefully reminded herself) continued to give way. They needed to get to the TARDIS ASAP, she told herself. 

Instead, against her better judgement, she looked at the face once again looking back at her and flushed, suddenly aware that they were still on top of her.

"River," she spluttered, "you're on top of me."

"Yes, I am, sweetie," River smirked smugly, "now, isn't this familiar?" 

Mouth agape, the Doctor hastily wracked her mind for a response to that, begging any higher beings to give her the ability to speak clearly in the presence of her wife, when, thankfully, her fam made their presence known.

"Doctor, we need to get to the TARDIS!" Yaz reminded her.

"Mhm," the Doctor squeaked, nodding her head.

With that laugh that the Doctor loved, River scrambled off of her and held a hand out for the Doctor to take. Grateful, the Doctor took it and allowed River to help her back up.

"Ready?" River asked her mischievously. 

"Always," the Doctor responded honestly.

Together, hand in hand, they ran the rest of the way down the long corridor and towards the beautiful blue of the TARDIS.

They reached the doors very quickly and hovered at the doors as they ushered the fam inside first. The Doctor allowed River to enter before her and once she was inside, she followed after and shut the doors soundly.

Another explosion rocked the ship and the Doctor stumbled on her feet as she hopped up to the controls. Inputting the coordinates for somewhere far away from the exploding ship, somewhere safe, the Doctor pulled the lever and sent the TARDIS spiralling through the vortex.

"That was close, eh, fam?" She addressed her friends who were looking far too peaky.

"I thought we got everyone into the escape pods?" Ryan said. "Where did you come from?"

The Doctor frowned and peered around the console, suddenly remembering that Ryan was right. They'd gotten everyone on board the Andromeda into the escape pods and away safely, so where was River when that was happening?

"Oh, I was in the cockpit," River shrugged casually and flicked a lever on the console.

Dutifully, the Old Girl stopped her rocking and the Doctor glared at the column with betrayal.

"Why were you in the cockpit?" The Doctor asked suspiciously. "You didn't have anything to do with the ship exploding, did you?"

"Hard to say, really," River said.

"River..." The Doctor warned.

"Okay, it might have been me," River admitted.

"River!" The Doctor gasped disapprovingly.

"It was an accident, sweetie! Promise. I knocked the button."

"Which button?" The Doctor sighed, already dreading the answer.

"The self destruct," River shrugged.

"How di- seriously, River?"

"Like I said; accident."

"Wait," Yaz's voice drew them from their bickering and the Doctor flicked the lever as she parked them safely in space, "you two know each other?"

"You haven't told them about me, my love?" River questioned the Doctor.

The Doctor focused on the controls beneath her hands.

"I was going to," she mumbled.

"Of course you were, dear," River tsked, then turned the fam, "hello, I'm Professor River Song, the Doctor's wife."

"You what?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this very quickly and in about thirty minutes so sorry for any errors, i was just excited to write river/the doctor
> 
> Also, I've made space wives a series now and will be adding any space wives fics that i write to it :p
> 
> Oh, and feel free to follow my dw Instagram @unluckiestfridays where i post my doctor who edits 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed :) kudos/comments are always appreciated x


End file.
